


Cavaleiras da rosa partida: uma história starwars

by FadaMorta



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl Power, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Sith Empire, Sith Pureblood, empoderamento, ocultismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadaMorta/pseuds/FadaMorta
Kudos: 3





	Cavaleiras da rosa partida: uma história starwars

Capítulo 1: Lorde Sith Nojaah

Chove em Dromund Kaas.

Vítima de experimentos profanos e anti-naturais do Império Sith, o ecosistema do planeta inteiro virou um crepúsculo eterno de chuva, relâmpagos, e trovões. Por vezes tóxica, a chuva atrapalha a vida dos habitantes e criaturas que vivem no planeta capital deste império. Em seus grandes arranha céus iluminados e imponentes em meio a iminente escuridão, alguém em um dos últimos andares observa toda capital por sob seus pés, com ar bucólico.

Estava confortável em um ambiente com luz e ambiente climatizado, as paredes de cores rubras frias, que não eram vibrantes, mas sóbrias, como a cor de sangue seco. Ou de um vinho Pallie suave, o que Nojaah fazia em frente a enorme janela em seu quarto, enquanto seu consorte Nautolan dormia de forma desprotegida, pudica e servil, era conjecturar seus próximos passos, desde sua entrada a academia Sith em Korriban, onde quase foi assassinada pelos seus colegas, parte de seu treinamento, ou a caça de sua hoje pupila Jaesa Willsaam. Seu mundo virará de cabeça para baixo desde que começou a seguir o caminho da ordem sith dentro do império. Hoje Lorde dos Sith, a fúria do império como é conhecida. A galáxia, segunda ela, era como um quintal onde poderia fazer o que quisesse, contando claro, que ainda fosse serva do império e agente de sua vontade vil e questionável de conquistar cada canto da galáxia.

Ela era alta, esguia, formosa, de traços fortes. Sem dúvida uma das mais potentes exemplares de sua orgulhosa raça, os Sith Purossangue. Os Purossangue são originários de Korriban e foram encontrados por jedi caídos expulsos do convívio em sociedade após o grande cisma. Sendo levados em super naves prisão, por um problema de rota, chegaram a Korriban, e foram adorados pelos nativos, assim começou o legado do Império Sith, por milênios, séculos, uma nova sociedade se ergueu para destruir a república, em uma vingança viciosa e cega. Nojaah pensava no que significava estar onde estava, sua ancestralidade a botara ali. Ela tinha um legado a cumprir… e isso podia pôr todos os seus planos a perder.

Seu comunicador começa a tocar, ela sai de dentro de si mesma e o atende, andando de um lado para o outro, em frente a sua cama, onde o Nautolan dorme, a comunicação monossilábica “sim”, às vezes, e “não”, também, se encerra com um “tudo bem, estou indo, pelo império”. Era um chamado do Conselho Sombrio, o poder abaixo do próprio imperador, um conselho de Lordes Sith, bruxos e outros magos das trevas treinados nas artes sith, que decidiam de forma oculta os ditames do império, a força secundária abaixo do próprio imperador. Nojaah põe seu traje de combate e pega seu sabre de luz naturalmente enquanto, nesse momento, seu companheiro Nautolan acorda aos poucos por causa dos barulhos e movimentos de Nojaah enquanto se arruma. “o que está acontecendo?” pergunta o Nautolan. “Nada que deva saber” responde Nojaah, enquanto ainda se arruma. Ainda curioso, o nautolan pergunta “o que eu faço? Continuo aqui em seus aposentos imperiais?” em tom ácido. 

Nojaah pára e pensa.  
“faça o que quiser!” como se nada importasse, e ainda, continua, “toda minha acomodação é monitorada, não há nada que possa fazer aqui se estiver com alguma má intenção, e de qualquer forma, posso lhe colocar direto de onde te peguei. Sabe quem eu sou certo?” com uma naturalidade que só uma pessoa segura de si poderia dizer, ela isso que Nojaah tinha: segurança. Mesmo que não existisse, ela sabia se impor, sua vontade era seu maior tesouro, e isso o conselho sombrio admirava, algo que apenas uma grande guerreira sith poderia ter. 

Nojaah se dirige ao terraço de sua cobertura imperial, lá há uma série de transportes para seu uso pessoal, mas ela embarca em uma speeder bike padrão imperial para se dirigir até a central de inteligência para um reunião, ela parecia calma por fora se dirigindo ao seu destino. Mas por dentro estava trêmula só de pensar se caso seus planos não forem suportados pela aplicação prática deles. Desnecessário dizer que ela tinha apenas uma chance de seguir o seu caminho escolhido, sentia que se falhasse simplesmente morreria, sua reunião seria possivelmente fatal ou, no minimo, decisiva.

Agora já eram depois da meia noite do horário padrão imperial, Nojaah estava de pé diante de uma das salas de operações imperiais secretas, a mando do conselho sombrio, em breve ela deveria aguardar por futuras instruções e por recebimento de equipamento específico para sua próxima missão enquanto fúria do império. Uma oficial Chiss se aproximava de Nojaah, a oficial possui uma pele azul limpa e profunda, olhos vermelhos como orbes de sangue, uma boca farta, traços sérios e um cabelo colado e liso para trás, seu uniforme era impecável e exalava a excelência não só imperial, mas da orgulhosa raça dos Chiss. Localizados no planeta Csilla, nas regiões desconhecidas, essa raça de seres humanoides cujas peles variavam de tonalidades de azul e cinza, se mostraram de grande interesse ao Sith Império desde sua fundação, uma vez que a civilização Chiss possui valores semelhantes aos arraigados princípios imperiais. Não obstante os Chiss possuírem em sua sociedade grandes aristocratas, também havia muitos oficiais em suas fileiras devido suas aptidões naturais de sua raça, tal qual os Chiss que se tornavam caçadores de recompensas pelo sith império. Tal oficial que estava perto de Nojaah se apresentou como Dorrot'i, ela é uma agente imperial destacada a acompanhar Nojaah a sua nova incursão. Nojaah não podia negar certo desconforto de ter o que ela considerava um importuno aos seus planos, ela não era mais uma acólita da academia sith nem uma simples operativa, se sentia infantilizada por ter uma não usuária da força supervisionando seu próximo serviço. Nojaah não tinha mais mestres como realmente era o seu próprio mestre.

"Nojaah, certo? Eu sou a operativa Dorrot'i, e fui designada para lhe acompanhar na sua próxima missão em nome do império, em nome de Darth Acina. Imagino que esteja acostumada a servir diretamente a ela. Entretanto, há mais coisas que precisa saber, em breve." Dorrot'i fala, em um tom neutro olhando para o tablet contendo as informações de briefing. "O que quer dizer com "que preciso saber, em breve?"" Nojaah fala em tom defensivo ao que Dorrot'i responde "Como eu disse, em breve saberá" continuando seu tom neutro e impessoal, típico do profissionalismo frio Chiss. A Chiss continua "Você irá para Balmorra em uma nave preparada especialmente para você e somente você. Chegando lá, receberá mais instruções minhas", Nojaah desconfiada indaga "E qual o meu objetivo?". Dorrot'i pára de olhar para o tablet e fita o horizonte pensativa, com os olhos serrados, como se tivesse escolhendo as palavras.

"Observar e aguardar" Nojaah após ouvir essas palavras não poderia ter ficado mais aflitiva e desconfiada, mas sua posição e arrogância não a deixava transparecer tudo o que sentia. Apenas ficou em silêncio e esperou mais coisas serem ditas. "Existe um destacamento de outro operativos menores aguardando pela sua liderança, há um pequeno grupo de contrabandistas a serviço da república lá. Estão escondidos nos destroços do planeta mesmo nós tendo reinvidicado toda Balmorra e ganhado a disputa. Você parte imediatamente, aqui estão as coordenadas" Dorrot'i entrega um dispositivo contendo mais informações. "Você precisa prestar atenção que esse não é um trajeto comum até balmorra, mesmo sendo um espaço nosso. Ninguém além de você e o grupo que lhe espera estão sabendo disso, mais do que isso não pode ser dito aqui. É perigoso, em nome da Imperatriz. Você deve partir agora. Contate-me quando chegar a superfície do ponto de encontro com a equipe que irá liderar". Dorrot'i olha para Nojaah fixamente dos pés a cabeça, guarda seu dispositivo em uma bolsa, e vai em direção a um terminal registrar alguns dados. Nojaah percebe que não tem mais nada para fazer ali e se retira, sua nova nave pessoal era um pequeno Tie Fighter preparado com hyperdrive para longas distancias, assim faria uma viagem para Balmorra. Balmorra era assim um planeta onde havia grandes manufaturas de droids e tecnologia de ponta, o que alguns contrabandistas pequenos a favor da república fazia lá era desconhecido por Nojaah. Mas ela sabia que havia algo grande, era evidente. Não era uma missão comum mas não havia dicas nem nada que fizessem ela suspeitar do que poderia ser. Isso colocava a fúria do império na posição passiva que detestava e mostrava que não importa quanto poder tinha, sempre estava abaixo de alguém e que de fato, era apenas um cão de guerra imperialista. Mas por isso tinha seu plano pessoal, Nojaah não queria mais o poder, uma vez tendo percebido ao longo de sua ascenção que era isso que a consumia. Seu plano era simples: ela queria sumir e se ver livre. Mas sumir assim sem avisar poderia custar a vida dela, o que ela precisava era forjar a sua própria morte ou morreria sendo conhecida como uma desertora.

Afinal de contas, quem diria não ao poder máximo?  
Quem não governaria com toda força se tudo pudesse?

Talvez qualquer ser senciente na galáxia, mas não Nojaah. Ela estava cansada de tudo, e em seu intimo sentia até mesmo um setor nojo da política expansionista que defendia. Andando em direção ao pequeno Tie Fighter moldado para essa operação, Nojaah se prepara para ir a Balmorra, e só pensa que quando acabar sua missão, precisará entrar em contato com sua antiga tripulação. São eles que vão ser a garantia de um espaço seguro para que ela suma sem deixar vestígios e sem ficar sob os olhos da imperatriz e da influência do Conselho Sombrio. Talvez nada seja tão simples para ela, para alguém que está na posição dela.

Saindo de Dromund Kaas pela porta do fundos, era estranho ao orgulho forjado na arrogância da razão e do sucesso, mas pela estranha vontade sua era assim que seria sua vida. Reclusão. Ainda não estava certa se era realmente isso que queria, mas sabia que deveria fazer algo com o poder que recebera. Não era pouco o que tinha, mas mesmo não sendo tudo ela podia fazer algo a respeito. Não, ela não iria a república traindo o império, e jamais seria uma jedi. Isso para ela era como ser Sith em sua essência e seguir sua paixão que era simplesmente não se importar com as coisas ao seu redor e apenas ser feliz em sua vida. Mas não era estúpida ou burra, mesmo sendo a fúria do império, mesmo já sendo a figura misteriosa de uma Forasteira em Zakuul, ela sabia que sozinha não podia contra o Conselho Sombrio ou a própria imperatriz, ainda mais fazendo alguma missão específica a ela. Mas esse era o verdadeiro caminho Sith em algum momento.

Contra tudo e contra todos e somente a força a seu favor.

Atingindo o espaço do sistema de Dromund Kaas, o hyperdrive da pequena nave de nave da Nojaah é ativado e então sua aventura começa, provavelmente sua última. Mas sem dúvida a sua mais importante.


End file.
